


In the Quietest Moments

by CadillacJack



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baby, Catradora is CANON, Cub, F/F, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, With a slight hint of angst, life is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadillacJack/pseuds/CadillacJack
Summary: Sometime after the War, Catra reflects on her life, second chances and the gift of being a mother.*CONTAINS SEASON 5 SPOILERS*
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 304





	In the Quietest Moments

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> CATRADORA IS CANON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> *Ahem*
> 
> Real talk though Season 5 was easily the best one ever! It had humor, drama, angst, adventure and everything that I wanted to see happen, happened. And of course this includes Catra and Adora finally coming together.
> 
> Much like everyone, I am sad that the show is over but I can take comfort in the fact that not only can I now watch it beginning to end whenever I want but that it'll pretty much continue forever through Fanfiction.
> 
> And writing after canon means that your work can never be trampled by evolving continuity and you can accept any story you want to be canon.
> 
> So anyways, I of course wanted to write about our two favorite lovebirds in all the fluff they deserve!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was all still so surreal to Catra how her life had ended up.

Growing up in the Horde, a place where being love was equal to committing treason; Catra always thought that ending up with Adora was just a fantasy. The idea of spending the rest of her life with her, full of peace and love, just seemed too good to be true.

Once Adora left, that dream became smaller and smaller with each passing day. She tried to convince herself that she was better off without her. She tried so desperately to believe that she could carve her own way through life. When in reality she wanted nothing more than to stay in the blonde's arms forever and let the rest of the world just fade away.

Thank whatever divine being existed in the universe for giving her a second chance.

Of course Adora and Catra had no problem with marrying one another. They also didn't have a problem with moving in together. But when it came to children...there was a slight hesitation.

It wasn't to say that Catra hated children. She quickly found herself a natural with them whenever she attended one of the endless victory parties or when she volunteered to rebuild the day-care center in Thymore.

Catra just didn't know if she was good mother material. The only real maternal figure she had in her life was Shadow Weaver and well...she was about as good at parenting as Entrapta was at sitting still.

Catra was afraid that the deceased witch's influence would carry over into her own parenting.

And that was something she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy.

It took a bit of prying from Adora to make this come through; expressing her true feelings was a skill they were learning day by day. But when she did, Adora just held her in her arms (Gods she'd never tire of that) and told her that she was a far better person than Shadow Weaver ever was. She softly whispered to Catra that she would recognize where the witch had failed and would not repeat the same mistakes.

Some time had passed, and Catra talked it over with her therapist, but eventually Catra told Adora over dinner that she wanted to have a child.

Adora practically tackled her to the ground in joy.

And over the next several months they planned. They had Bow and a team of carpenters build them a small cottage on the outskirts of the Whispering Woods, complete with a room solely for the baby.

Adora carried their child with all the typical strange cravings (particularly for the pasties Glimmer made on Mara's ship) and mood swings.

Some days were blissful, some were stressful but they always got by. They realized they could talk to each other about anything no matter how trivial it was.

And when their daughter was born, Catra just couldn't believe her eyes. A Magicat cub, complete with her ears and tail lay in Adora's arms. Only this cub bore yellow fur, orange stripes and a tuft of Catra's dark hair.

Adora just couldn't stop crying over how beautiful she was and Catra couldn't help but let a few tears escape as well.

Adora held Mara for a while before Catra asked if she could hold her. Once Adora gently handed her the baby, Catra began purring uncontrollably as her little one did the same. Catra went to gently smooth her baby's hair when Mara suddenly grabbed Catra's finger with its tiny hand.

Any doubt about being a parent quickly vanished in that instance.

They both decided to name her Mara, as a sort of honor for the fallen hero that had come before Adora. Plus it did sound better than Adora Jr. or Catra Jr.

Adora stayed in BrightMoon's infirmary for a few days before they finally returned home to the cottage.

It had been quite an adjustment to say the least. Before Mara the two lovebirds had relished in the chance to sleep in and go by their own schedule. Now they practically went by whenever their daughter was either awake or asleep.

But when they watched Mara sleep peacefully one night in her crib, they knew they wouldn't have it any other way.

XXXXXXX

Catra felt the grogginess of sleep deprivation hit her full force as she was awakened by Mara's cries.

Feeling the covers shift next to her, Catra looked over and saw Adora, once former enemy and now wife in arms, peeking her head out from under the covers. Her loose blonde hair, as messy as it was, still complemented her face beautifully.

"Our daughters awake...again." Adora sleepily mumbled with a dazed grin on her face.

Catra glanced at the makeshift alarm clock, a wedding gift from Entrapta and Hordak, and grimaced.

"At this hour she's your daughter," Catra sighed as she flopped her head back on the pillow.

Adora laughed slightly, the sound never failing to make the Magicat's heart skip a beat.

"I didn't know babies where your one weakness," Adora mumbled.

Catra rotated her body so that she was facing her wife. "Annoying wives are my one weakness and right now the damage is critical."

Adora raised her hand up and scratched behind Catra's left ear which resulted in a loud purr from the Magicat.

"Well I guess this marriage isn't going to work," Adora said. "

"I'll send you the divorce papers in the morning. Goodnight."

Catra closed her eyes as she began emitting a fake snore just as another cry filled the room.

Adora sighed, threw the covers off, and was just about to step onto the hardwood floor when she felt something grab her left arm. Turning her head, Adora saw Catra now sitting upright with a gentle smile on her face.

"Adora I'm teasing. Don't you ever detect sarcasm?"

Adora smiled. "It's more cryptic than First One's writing to be honest."

Catra gave a light kiss to Adora's forehead. "I'll take care of the baby, you rest and that's an order."

Adora snuggled back into bed as Catra threw off the covers and walked across the room. She opened the door and walked into the nursery.

Catra made her way over to the small crib, where Melog was sleeping at the foot of it, and gently lifted her 1-month-old daughter into her arms.

Catra rocked Mara in her arms gently as the young cub's cries slowly died down. Catra initially figured she was hungry but she made no attempt to paw at her chest like she usually did.

"Did you have a nightmare baby?" Catra softly cooed. "Your mommy gets those too sometimes."

Thankfully these occurrences were becoming rarer these days. Her dreams nowadays mostly consisted of her and Adora either dancing amongst the stars or rolling down a hill into flowers with marshmallows for petals.

But when they did happen, it terrified her more than words could say.

Whether it was being cleansed by Horde Prime, suffocating because of Hordak's atmosphere machine, her family being destroyed by Hordak's portal or just Adora leaving her for good.

She'd wake up screaming and Adora would wrap her in her arms and tell her to follow her breathing until she calmed down.

Catra didn't realize that she was lost in thought until she felt a small hand paw at her chest. She looked down and saw Mara, with eyes so wide and innocent, looking up at her with what looked like concern.

Catra smiled and remembered what her therapist had told her about grounding herself in the present. Catra moved over to a rocking chair in the corner, right beside a large window, and sat down.

"Sorry baby...mommy also gets a little lost in thought sometimes."

Mara made a few soft mew as if to say: "What are you thinking about mommy?"

Catra quietly chuckled and kissed the little one's head. "That'll be a tale for another day sweetie."

_"And good Etheria will that ever be a day."_ Catra thought half-amusedly.

Catra began rocking gently as she glanced out the window.

"Just think Mara," Catra whispered. "You get to grow up without the Horde, war or destruction. You just get to enjoy everything life has to offer. You can be whoever you want to be."

Catra glanced down and saw her daughter giving her a blank stare.

Catra laughed softly. "You have no idea what I'm saying do you?"

Mara stared back at her for a bit before she moved her head from side to side. Catra laughed again before she nuzzled her face against Mara's chest.

"Well I still think you're the cutest thing in all of Etheria. Your mother has stiff competition that's for sure."

Catra continued nuzzling her daughter, which caused both of them to purr uncontrollably before she heard a voice in the back of her head.

_"Shadow Weaver made you who you are. Do you really think you won't become like her in the end."_

In the past, Catra would've yelled, cried, screamed or beat her head against the wall just to get rid of the voices in her head.

But endless therapy sessions had allowed her to simply let the thought come and go without much interference.

The voices weren't as loud or persistent as they used to be but they still seemed to appear at the most inconvenient time.

Catra took a few deep breaths to stop her panic attack in its place before she got up from the chair and walked towards the window. Melog had awakened by this point and strolled over to the window as well. He rubbed his head against Catra's leg. Catra in turn petted the magical creature's head.

Catra took a few more deep breaths.

"You may have raised me Shadow Weaver," Catra began, more or less talking to herself rather than Mara. "But I'm making my own destiny now, one free of abuse or anger or sadness. I can improve where you failed, I have more love inside me and all around me than you ever had. And I don't need you anymore."

Catra looked down at Mara, whose eyes were beginning to droop.

"I have everything I need right here."

Catra rocked Mara gently for a few minutes before she continued.

"I'm going to love you little one. I'm going to be the mother that I needed growing up. And I won't let anything hurt you or me again."

Mara made a soft little mew before she fell asleep. Perhaps it was her tired state, but Catra thought it could've sounded like: "You Promise?"

Catra kissed her daughter's tiny head before she placed her back into the crib. Melog returned to his place at the bottom of the crib, appointing himself as Mara's bodyguard.

Catra walked back to the door and was just about to walk out when she turned back towards the crib.

The crib that contained a piece of her heart, her soul, her future, her everything.

"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I do love happy endings don't you?
> 
> But from the bottom of my heart, thank you to everyone whose read, liked, commented, etc on everything She-Ra related I've written. This show has been a blast to follow and being a part of the community has been a huge boost to my creativity.
> 
> Thanks again and keep writing!
> 
> Peace!


End file.
